


Like Magic

by PikachuDoppelganger



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s, Domestic Discipline, Edging, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Spanking, alpha!Damon, alpha!Klaus, omega!Stefan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuDoppelganger/pseuds/PikachuDoppelganger
Summary: When Klaus and Stefan take things too far, Damon decides Stefan needs be reminded of which alpha he actually answers to. Unfortunately for Damon, Klaus has no interest in slowing things down with the omega he's chosen to mate with. Torn between them, Stefan's going to have to make a difficult choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be clear here: this is just an excuse to get various men to molest and spank Stefan.

Stefan was a mess.

He was lying back with open legs and his boyfriend was on top of him. Klaus' hands were wrapped around Stefan's wrists and he was pinning them to the bed. He was sucking gently at the nape of Stefan's neck, occasionally scrapping his teeth across the sensitive skin. Stefan arched, desperate for more.

Klaus bit him and squeezed his wrists.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said between gasps. Klaus was not satisfied - he kept the pressure on Stefan's wrists and laid painful bites all over Stefan's throat.

 _My alpha is disciplining me_ , Stefan thought wildly. It was terrible because Stefan wanted nothing more than to be a good and obedient omega to the man pressing him into the mattress. "I'm sorry." Tears stung behind his eyes. Klaus was using his incredible power to teach a lesson to the helpless teenager trapped beneath him. Stefan opened his mouth to continue to plead, but the only thing that came out were sounds of pain.

Klaus lifted his head but kept his punishing grip around Stefan's wrists. "I told you to lie still."

Stefan nodded and swallowed against his bruised neck.

Klaus leaned down and bit at him a few more times; Stefan accepted the punishment without resistance.

"Good boy," Klaus said, his lips gently brushing against Stefan's tender skin on his throat. He released his hold on Stefan's wrist. 

"I'm sorry," Stefan said and closed his eyes as tightly as he could, "I'm sorry." 

Klaus kissed the corner of his lips before saying, "Open your eyes, love."

Stefan didn't want to face his alpha so soon after disappointing him. Nevertheless, he obeyed. Klaus looked amused and kind; it was a relief.

"I'm not angry," Klaus said and pressed another quick kiss on Stefan's lips. "I've never had you like this." He rolled his hips to make his point. Pleased, Stefan let out a soft noise. 

Klaus had him pressed against walls and bent over furniture. But he'd never had Stefan on a bed on his back with open legs, all but ready for the penetration he was made for.

"I know this is hard," Klaus said, carding his hand through Stefan's hair. "Your submission would be meaningless if it was easy." He kissed the crown of Stefan's forehead and down the side of his face. He pressed down with just enough pressure so that Stefan could feel it. "You will need my correction constantly, especially at first."

Stefan wanted to hide his face.

"It's perfectly normal, Stefan," Klaus said. 

Stefan clenched his fists and said, "I wish I was better."

Klaus laughed and kissed him very firmly. "That would be very boring, sweetheart. A boring mate is the last thing I want."

Stefan felt a little better. But still. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Klaus said. He brushed his thumb across Stefan's bottom lip. "Make it up to me by lying still." He rolled his hips several times. "Focus on my pleasure and disregard your own."

Klaus returned to Stefan's freshly disciplined neck with his teeth and lips. It was not entirely unpleasant. He took hold of Stefan's wrists once more and pinned them back down on the bed. He was not gentle with his grip but Stefan forced himself to ignore how much it hurt. It was his own fault that the mounting had become painful.

Then Klaus began to move his hips. His cock was thick and hard against Stefan's inner thighs and Stefan longed for the day they were both naked. He wanted Klaus inside of him. It didn't matter if Stefan got release so long as Klaus got the heat and friction he needed from Stefan.

Stefan knew Klaus had already had many omegas beneath him before Stefan, so he was not surprised at his control. His thrusts were steady and firm while Stefan wanted nothing more than to thrust frantically. The attention he paid to Stefan's neck had a lazy quality to it, as if the whimpering form beneath him wasn't causing him undo distress.

Stefan's body hummed with the knowledge that Klaus had so much experience, had such complete command over their coupling.

"Very good," Klaus said, husky, and began to kiss Stefan with an invasive quality. His thrusts became faster, harder. He dominated Stefan and took the pleasure he was owed as an alpha from Stefan's prone form.

*

Stefan was opening the refrigerator in order to get out stuff to make dinner when Damon walked into the kitchen. 

"How was your day?" Stefan asked and then he froze. The smell of Damon's rage was so potent, Stefan could hardly breathe. 

"Not as good as yours," Damon said, grabbing Stefan's by the arm and jerked him around so they were face to face. He began to unbutton Stefan's shirt, revealing the bruises Klaus had left on his skin. "Nice try on covering it up. But I can smell him on you."

"You said Klaus could kiss me," Stefan said, feeling himself flush.

Damon jerked away from him. He walked over to the refrigerator and slammed it shut. "His release is all over you. Do you think a shower can cover that up?" Stefan pulled at his damp hair self consciously. "He **marked** you."

"I - "

"Shut up," Damon snarled. "Go to Father's study."

"Damon - "

Damon stalked over to Stefan. "Do. Not. Test. Me."

Stefan fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon spanks Stefan.

Growing up, Stefan was never allowed in his father's study. An omega's place, Giuseppe was fond of saying, was in the kitchen, nursery, and bedroom. Stefan did not to learn about the things his father did to provide for their family so he had no place in Giuseppe's primary place of work. There was only one exception to that rule: punishment. Punishment always took place in the study.

With dread, Stefan entered the room and turned on the light. It was dusty with a stale odor. As far as Stefan knew, no one had entered it since Giuseppe died six years earlier. Damon had his own study, on the other side of the mansion, and Stefan was free to enter it, so long as the door was open. 

Stefan walked over to the leather couch positioned against the wall. He looked down at the carpet, a sight he was quite familiar with. Starting at around around three, Giuseppe often had Stefan over his lap for infractions ranging from walking too loudly to leaving the house without permission. At around nine, Stefan had started to wish he could bend over the desk, like Damon.

But.

But Damon was an alpha. Father may not have liked him very much, but there was certain amount of respect that Damon was entitled to because of that fact. Stefan didn't usually mind being treated as a subordinate. That was his place. But he didn't like the closeness involved in being over someone's lap while being punished.

Damon did not agree with their father on much. But when it came to punishment, things were similar. Stefan was to be draped across his alpha guardian's lap and struck on his bare buttocks. The only differences were that Damon tended to use his hand as opposed to an implement and that gave Stefan comfort when it was over.

After about fifteen minutes, Damon entered. He was still angry, but Stefan could no longer smell his rage. 

"Look at me."

Stefan obeyed.

"Talk."

Stefan licked his lips. "Klaus came by after this afternoon and I invited him in. We watched TV for a little while before I asked if he wanted to come into my room."

"I don't recall saying you could were allowed to have him alone in your room."

"You didn't." Damon's eyes darkened and he took a step forward. Quickly, Stefan added, "Alpha."

Damon relaxed a hair. "Were you naked?"

"No, alpha."

"Did you allow him inside of you?"

Stefan's eyes widened. "No!" He shook his head. "Never, alpha. I promise."

Damon folded his arms. "Why not?"

"You haven't given me to him yet," Stefan said, quiet. He lowered his eyes and then lifted them quickly. Damon's order to look at him was still standing.

Damon walked over to Stefan and set a finger under his chin. He forced Stefan's head up. "Why on earth would that matter, Stef?"

"You still own me, alpha," Stefan said. 

Damon studied him for several long minutes. "Did Klaus say or do anything to convince you to take things into your room?"

Stefan shook his head. "I offered."

"Why?"

"I just wanted him," Stefan said. "I'm sorry, alpha."

Damon huffed. "Klaus should have told you no. It's his responsibility to keep you in line when you two are alone." He stormed over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. It was where Father had kept various paddles and whips to use on his sons. Stefan was not surprised Damon had decided Stefan deserved something stronger than Damon's hand.

He was surprised with what Damon picked. 

Stefan stared at it. A thick and round paddle with six holes drilled into it. "No," he whispered.

"Yes." Damon strode over to the couch. "Up," he said, sitting down.

Stefan obeyed and mechanically slid down his pants and underwear. Damon pulled him over his land and then began to punish Stefan with that dreaded paddle. Stefan hated the perfectly placed and drilled holes that cut firmly through the only protection he had: wind resistance. The implement was designed to cause maximum harm through minimal effort. It had been their father's most effective tool for putting Stefan in his place and Stefan had hoped Damon would never resort to using it himself.

He was using it, and using it well. He was striking up and down Stefan's cheeks, one at a time. The paddle was too big to land on just one patch of skin at a time, so there was plenty of overlap. Damon lit a fire on Stefan's rear end with one methodical smack at a time.

The paddle rose and fell. The impact it made was loud and echoed. Stefan's vocalized response could be heard between the short moment just before Damon added more heat onto vulnerable target, naked before him.

It was a painful dance that Damon did, the paddle the choreographer and Stefan's cries the music. The power in his arms created a tempo that was determined the teach and only satisfied with swollen skin, darkened with bruises.

And so Stefan learned, unable to avoid Damon's determined tutelage.

Then Damon stopped. He rested the paddle on Stefan's ass, an unsubtle reminder that Damon was well prepared to apply the solid wood to Stefan's tenderized cheeks again if he deemed it necessary.

"Who do you belong to?" Damon asked.

Stefan sniffed. "You, alpha."

"Did I give you permission to be fucked by Klaus?"

Stefan wiped away some tears and snot off his face. "No, alpha."

"I allowed him to kiss you," Damon snarled and struck. Stefan yelped. "I trusted you to obey me and you betrayed me." He tossed the paddle aside and spanked Stefan with his open hand. He previous calm gone, he hit Stefan frantically. There was no control or rhythm, just an angry man needing to punish his baby brother.

Stefan preferred the paddle.

Damon spanked as Stefan cried. He was lashing out, anger fueling his strikes. Damon was no longer teaching, he was just hitting. And Stefan knew he deserved it. Damon's palm was big and strong and Stefan's skin was so sore. Damon just kept smashing his hand down. Again and again, Damon spanked the perfectly presented buttocks that could never be in enough pain to satisfy Damon's rage.

"I love him," Stefan croaked as Damon attacked the top of his thighs.

"And I said he could have you!" Damon kept hitting him. "You just had to wait two more years to bond with him!" He smacked one cheek and the next. Stefan continued to cry. "Damn it, Stefan."

Damon began to soothe where he'd just hurt so badly. "You stupid kid," he sounded tender and tired. "I should break off the engagement."

Stefan twisted around. "I know I deserve it, but please don't."

Damon tapped one of the bruises Klaus left on his neck. "He's already taming you."

Stefan flushed and looked down at his wrists, which he knew were bruised under the shirt sleeve. Uncertain, Stefan said, "He hasn't gotten that far yet."

"I know what a punishment bite looks like and what they're for, Stef." He guided Stefan to the ground, on his knees. Stefan winced as he sat on his calves and Damon looked more than a little pleased. "I've given out plenty, myself."

"You've never mated with any of the omegas you've been with," Stefan said.

"I want better for you," Damon said. He brushed away some sweaty hair from Stefan's forehead. "That's not exactly news to you." He rested his palm on Stefan's neck, frowning deeply. "I'm renegotiating."

"Damon - "

"Hush," Damon said. "Klaus took advantage of you."

"He just did what I wanted!"

Damon grabbed Stefan's arm, jerked him up, and smacked Stefan's still bared buttocks roughly a dozen times. He shoved Stefan back down and leaned down. "Does this really seem like a good time to argue with me?"

Fresh tears slipping down his eyes, Stefan shook his head. 

"Klaus is taming and marking you right under my nose," Damon said, "he's questioning my claim and I won't have it."

Defeated, Stefan asked, "How are you going to change things between us?"

Damon stood up, hauling Stefan on his feet as he did so. "Not for you to know right now." Damon pulled Stefan's pants back up. Stefan hissed as the cloth brushed against the sore skin. "You'll be confined to your room for a week."

Damon swatted him gently as they walked down the hall. Stefan whimpered softly as he was hit, again and again, keeping the pain sharp and fresh. When they arrived in Stefan's room, Damon lead him to the bed and pushed him down.

Stefan's bed was soft but the pressure on his rear end still hurt.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'll be spanking you again after dinner. And every night for a week."

Stefan's eyes widened. "Damon - "

"Do you want me to double it?" Damon asked.

Stefan's shoulders slumped. 

Damon pressed a kiss on his forehead. "It's my job to protect you from everyone, little brother, including from yourself."

"Yes, alpha," Stefan said dully.

Damon mussed his hair. "You can drop that now, Stefan."

"I really am sorry," Stefan said, "and I'm grateful that you aren't calling off the engagement."

Damon gave him a small smile before pushing him down on his back. "Get some sleep. I'll bring you dinner and your next licking in a few hours."

Stefan watched his brother's face carefully when he said, "Are you actually going to cook?"

To Stefan's relief, his guardian rolled his eyes. "I **do** know how to cook."

Stefan wiggled his eyebrows. "For an entire week?"

"You're walking on thin ice, baby brother," Damon said, singsong, as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan is spanked, reflects, and is spanked again.

Chapter 3

A few hours and two sandwiches later, Damon had one arm wrapped around Stefan's middle while the other rose and fell. Stefan squirmed and sobbed as Damon focused on hitting his target: Stefan's well chastised skin. 

"We're almost done," Damon soothed as his hand crashed down on the top of Stefan's ass. "Just breathe through it."

Damon aimed lower, attacking Stefan's inner thighs. He hadn't used the paddle on that area and from the way he was swinging his hand, it was a choice Damon regretted. Damon's palm spoke and Stefan's skin listened. The conversation was painful, unavoidable, and completely deserved.

*

Later, Stefan stripped off all his clothes and stood in front of the full length mirror on his bedroom door.

His ass and inner thighs were a mess of bruises and Stefan was under no illusion that they soon wouldn't be joined by new ones. Damon was going to put Stefan across his lap, bare his buttocks, and spank it every night for the next six days.

Stefan turned his attention to his neck. He covered the bite marks with his hand and pressed down until it hurt. Then he looked at the bruises circling his wrists. Damon had called it taming.

Alphas tamed their omegas. 

It was discipline, Father was quick to lecture Stefan. Alphas inflicted pain upon their mated omegas when they stepped out of line. The omega was meant accept it with grace and quiet tears. The omega was to learn, and learn quickly. The discipline would become more and more severe until the omega learned.

Klaus would hold Stefan down and hurt him until he learned. Klaus had held Stefan down and squeezed his wrists and bit his neck when he disobyed. He was shaping Stefan, teaching him, _taming_ him.

Stefan wanted Klaus to knock him down and crawl over him. He wanted Klaus's hand between his legs, teasing where he was hard. Deciding if Stefan had earned release. 

Closing his eyes, Stefan stepped backwards, to his bed. He pretended Klaus was in front of him and shoving him on his back - 

Stefan yelped when his ass hit the bed. He quickly turned on his front and reached behind with both hands to rub. As he tried to soothe the ache, he wondered if he would end up across Klaus' lap after they mated.

Klaus was not traditional, but he demanded obedience.

 _He will punish me_ , Stefan thought and what little of his arousal was left faded. 

*

Damon walked into Stefan's room, dressed in a suit and tie and wielding a ruler. "Get up, brother."

Stefan looked at the alarm clock as he sat up. "It's three in the morning."

"Some things came up," Damon told him as he sat down next to Stefan's leg. "I'm going to be gone until tomorrow morning so we need to get this over with." 

Damon smacked the ruler against his palm. Stefan swallowed. He'd been hoping that Damon would use his hand for the remaining days of his punishment. 

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have time for your stalling!" Damon snapped. He grabbed Stefan's hand and yanked him. A few minutes later, Stefan found himself face down on his big brother's knee. His pajama bottoms were yanked down. 

Damon set a quick and painful pattern. He struck the top of Stefan's ass and then made his way down to the top of his thighs then began to spank back up. He was fast; not a second passed between one punishing strike and the next. Stefan only made it one round before he started to cry softly.

Thankfully, the punishment was short. Damon only went up and down with his dreadful ruler three times before pushing Stefan to the ground. Stefan knelt properly, wincing as he put pressure on what was so sore.

"I didn't have enough time to find a baby sitter," Damon said. He started to comb his fingers through Stefan's hair. "Ric agreed to come by between his classes to check on you so don't try anything stupid."

Stefan closed his eyes. Damon's fingers were strong and steady. It was nice to be receiving comfort and care from them.

"You can only leave your room for meals."

"Okay," Stefan said and yawned.

Damon kissed his forehead before standing up. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, alpha," Stefan said drowsily as he climbed back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric checks up on Stefan, Klaus makes a surprise visit.

The knock on the door startled Stefan - omegas had no right to privacy.

"It's Ric. May I come in?"

That explained it. Alaric was rarity: an alpha born from a line of betas. He didn't grow up learning the customs of their culture. It was probably why he'd become Damon's best friend - Damon detested most the trapping of their world.

Stefan opened the door and desperately wished this was taking place in the kitchen where could offer Alaric coffee and busy himself with preparing food. Instead, he stood, awkward, and wished he could take his place on the ground.

Alaric didn't like it when omegas knelt. 

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Alaric shook his head and took a step toward him in order to set a hand on his shoulder. "I know Damon doesn't go easy on you." Damon tended to punish Stefan on the spot, so Alaric had witnessed more than his fair share of disciplinary sessions between the brothers. 

"I'm not comfortable," Stefan said, relaxing slightly when Alaric squeezed his shoulder gently, "but it's nothing I don't deserve."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "You're a sixteen-year-old kid who made out with his boyfriend. Forgive me if I don't think it's the crime of a the century."

It was not Stefan's place to disagree.

"Well, I'll admit to being a bit concerned by the age difference," Alaric said. He took a step back and looked around the room. "But apparently ten years is nothing for you guys. It's the only thing about Klaus that your brother doesn't complain about." 

That was not a conversation Stefan wanted to have. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"I'm fine," Alaric said. He patted Stefan's shoulder again. "I wish my students were half as polite as you."

"Betas have different values," Stefan said. He smiled, a little. "It's probably why Damon prefers their company."

"And, yet, he treats you the way he does," Alaric said.

He was frustrated, angry. "I don't have any complaints." Stefan paused. "Well, I wouldn't mind if he didn't quite hit so hard. But I'm happy with his guidance."

"That's what scares me the most," Alaric said. Then he did something he'd never done before: he pressed a kiss on Stefan's forehead. Alaric was Damon's dearest friend so treating Stefan as his adjunct omega child would be normal for most alphas. But Alaric was as far from a normal alpha as there was.

"Take care," Alaric said. "I'll see you this afternoon."

After Alaric left, Stefan set a hand on his forehead and wished he had some idea of what just occurred between the two of them. 

*

Later that evening, Klaus snuck in through the window.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan said.

"I graciously agreed to your brother's terms," Klaus said as he stalked over to Stefan, "but seeing as he's called to renegotiate, our previous agreement is null and void." Klaus hooked a finger into the belt loops of Stefan's pants and yanked him forward. "I would be well within my rights to take you now."

Stefan glanced at the bed. "I'm bound to Damon, Klaus."

Klaus kissed at the line of his jaw. "He's not here to stop me." He kissed Stefan's chin. "I could push you down and leave my mark and nothing could stop me."

Stefan could picture it. Klaus on top of him and pushing inside with his teeth piercing through the skin of Stefan's throat as he thrust. "Not like this." He licked his lips. "I want Damon's blessing."

"Of course you do," Klaus said. He gave Stefan a hard kiss. "However, until new arrangements are made, there is nothing stopping me from pursuing you."

"I'm on punishment," Stefan said.

"And your brother offered you no protection," Klaus said as he moved his hand back and caressed his buttocks. Stefan closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head on Klaus' shoulder. 

"We're going to piss him off," Stefan said.

"We're doing nothing," Klaus said. He swept Stefan into his arms. " _I'm_ choosing to take pleasure in my omega's company. You have no choice but to accept it." He walked over to the bed, sat down, and arranged Stefan so that resting on his side between his legs.

Stefan rested his head on Klaus' chest. "I should contact Damon."

"He's already planning to thrash you tomorrow," Klaus said. He moved a hand on top of Stefan's ass and began to gently rub it. Stefan eyes slipped close. Klaus set his lips right above Stefan's ear and whispered, "You might as well do something naughty."

"How do you know about that?" Stefan asked.

"I've been keeping watch over you," Klaus said, leaning back and pulling Stefan closer.

Imagining Klaus outside his home and listen in as Damon corrected him, Stefan flushed. He turned his face into Klaus' neck and said, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Klaus said. He ran his fingers through Stefan's hair and then down his head in order to settle it on the back of his neck. It made him fee safe. 

And Stefan wanted to enjoy the soothing touch but Klaus' hand on his ass was a sharp reminder that someday that same hand would be doling out punishment instead of offering comfort. 

"Relax," Klaus said as his palm brushed over a particularly sore patch of skin, "I'll make sure your brother is not unduly harsh with you."

Stefan tried. It should have been easy with Klaus rubbing his backside and holding him so tenderly. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Klaus said.

"Nothing," Stefan said and buried his face in deeper into Klaus' neck.

"Look at me," Klaus said.

Stefan obeyed.

"Answer my question."

Klaus was an alpha. Stefan's alpha. Stefan's alpha was giving him an order. There was only one thing Stefan could do: answer the question.

"You're going to tame me."

Klaus eyed the bruises covering Stefan's throat. "That can hardly come as a surprise to you."

Stefan blushed. "Not just like that. Like Damon does."

"I'd like to think I'd be more creative than him," Klaus said with a grin that usually made Stefan's heart leap. He studied Stefan's face for a long moment. "Yes, Stefan. Spanking will be one of the tools I use to discipline you with." He gave Stefan's rear a firm swat. 

Surprised, Stefan yelped. 

"I'm in charge, sweetheart. I won't tolerate disobedience." Klaus rubbed where he'd hit. Stefan whimpered. "I offer you comfort because I dislike that another has chastised you, not because I disagree with the premise of corporal punishment of mated omegas."

"I know," Stefan said. He knew Klaus' family and their values. It wasn't long ago that he'd witnessed Davina spanking Kol. "I just hadn't thought about that aspect of belonging to you until now."

"Do as I say and you won't have to suffer," Klaus said. He kissed Stefan before guiding his head back onto his chest. Stefan closed his eyes.

Held in the arms of the man he loved, Stefan fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon spanks Stefan in front of Klaus.

Damon's voice jerked Stefan out of his sleep. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Spending a restful night together," Klaus said.

Stefan twisted around to look at his brother. "Damon."

"Not a word from you," Damon said. "I'm talking to Klaus."

Stefan lowered his head.

Klaus wrapped an arm around Stefan's hips and pulled him close. "You left your omega without protection. You should be grateful that it was someone without ill intentions who found him."

"Left him without protection?" Damon said. He threw up his arms. "This house is under the protection of your family. There is literally nothing I can do to stop you from coming in!"

"With that in mind, one might wonder why you are attempting to deny a member of the family that you're bound to," Klaus said. 

"Lucky for me, it's not you who heads it," Damon said. "Elijah does and he's backing my decision." He turned his gaze to Stefan. "But that's not something we're going to discuss around my baby brother."

"How long do you plan to keep him in the dark?" Klaus asked. Stefan dare not do anything to catch his brother's attention. If he was lucky, he may learn some forbidden information. "I'd rather not have to spend our honeymoon catching him up on things you should have told him the minute your sad excuse of a father died."

Damon's eyes flashed. He stormed across the room, grabbed Stefan by the wrist and yanked him up. He seized the hairbrush resting on Stefan's dresser before going over to the desk. He pulled out the armless chair, sat down, and bent his brother over his lap.

Stefan's heart was racing. He could see his dangling and bare feet. Damon gathered Stefan's wrists in one of his big and strong hands and pinned them on the small of Stefan's back. Then he used his spare hand to position Stefan's legs in just the right place so that he could pin them between Damon's legs. Stefan was trapped.

And Klaus was watching.

"Are you planning to punish Stefan for my actions?" Klaus asked. He smelled so angry that it made Stefan feel dizzy.

"Stefan earned this on his own," Damon said. He pressed the back of the hairbrush on Stefan's thankfully clothed bottom. The last thing he wanted was for Klaus' first view of his naked buttocks to be a bruised one that was about to receive a spanking from his big brother. "I'm just killing two birds with one stone."

Damon set a steady rhythm with the hairbrush. It wasn't hard. That meant one thing: Damon was going to sharpen the ever present sting Stefan was feeling before doling out new bruises. Stefan was in for it.

And he could feel Klaus' eyes on him.

"Brother," Stefan started.

Continuing to smack his little brother steadily, Damon said, "I don't remember asking for your commentary."

Stefan shut his mouth. His buttocks was attacked with the hard wood of the hairbrush. He wished Damon would have mercy and use his hand. But, he supposed, Damon needed to make up for the fact that Stefan did have some protection, as flimsy as it was. 

"You've made your point," Klaus said.

That seemed to be Damon's cue to start the punishment. He tightened his grip on Stefan's wrists, lifted his makeshift paddle and brought it down hard enough to make Stefan shout. "Stefan will be sobbing long before I'm done."

New bruises joined old one and Stefan wasn't sure he'd ever sit comfortably again. Stefan longed to squirm away from the blows but Damon was holding him tight. To tight to try and kick away the pain. He could do nothing but lie still as he was dominated for show. Damon was teaching Klaus as much as he was teaching Stefan.

He started to cry.

Then, blessedly, the brush stopped hitting him. Stefan turned his head around as best as he could. Klaus had Damon's hand in his own. "Enough."

"Stefan is an omega under my rule," Damon said, yanking his hand free in order to return to his painful rhythm, "and I've decided he needs a good, long, and very," he started adding more power to the blows, " _hard_ spanking."

Tears falling down his face, Stefan whimpered.

"This is ridiculous," Klaus said, "Stefan's misbehavior has been thoroughly addressed. This is just overkill."

Damon snorted and started to strike even harder. Stefan was beginning to realize his brother was much stronger than he'd ever let on. Probably stronger than father. "You'd skin him alive if he betrayed you." 

Klaus let out a frustrated growl. Stefan longed to nuzzle and comfort him. Instead, his rear end was subjected to further pain. Stefan was draped across Damon's lap with his arms and legs pinned by his big brother's much stronger limbs as a hairbrush continued to tenderize his already deeply bruised skin.

"Stefan," Damon said as he continued to spank, "as soon as I'm finished with you can give Klaus a hug." Stefan sobbed quietly as the hairbrush continued to carry out its painful duty. "Then you'll say goodbye. Your engagement is officially over."

Stefan didn't register the final round of his punishment. He did not hear Klaus' reaction. He said nothing when Damon freed him. He felt nothing when Klaus gathered him into a hug. Everything he saw was blurry and dull.

Klaus kissed Stefan on the lips. "I will have Stefan," Klaus told Damon and kissed Stefan again. "He serve my pack, care for my home, warm my bed, and bear my children." Another kiss, this time long and with a generous amount of tongue. "I suggest you don't stand in my way."

Damon stood up and yanked Stefan away from Klaus. He spanked Stefan in order to make him shout out. Then he stared the other alpha down as he pointed at the floor right next to him. "Be a good boy, Stefan, and kneel right here."

Stefan obeyed and a fresh set of tears fell down his face. 

"The Salvatores are not a family the Mikealsons can afford to lose," Damon said. He ran his hand through Stefan's hair. "I suggest you leave right this second before I do something you'll regret."

Klaus left.

But not before giving Stefan one last kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Damon ending the engagement.

Stefan's heart numb as Damon picked him up and walked across the hallway and down to Damon's room. He set Stefan face down on the bed. He tapped Stefan's hip, a silent order to lift it. Mindlessly, Stefan obeyed. Damon probably wanted to make sure Stefan was thoroughly punished. Perhaps he'd have Stefan spread his legs so he could take his ruler to Stefan's inner thighs. Make sure Stefan really understood that Damon had first and last say over everything in his life.

Instead, Damon brought out some special cream. It healed cuts and bruises instantly. When Father was still around, Damon used it on Stefan as often as he could get away with it.

But not for six years. Stefan had only been injured by Damon's hand since then. Like father, Damon believed that the staying power of physical punishment was a crucial aspect of it. Stefan hadn't deserved relief when it was Damon who was teaching him lessons. Damon never hit Stefan unless it was deserved.

Neither had father.

Stefan was too good of an omega to point that out. 

"Your punishment is over," Damon told him gently.

It was never going to be over.

Stefan's life was wrecked and there was nothing he could do about it. Stefan wished he hadn't been born as an omega. He did not often let himself think that. Best to accept what was and try and find what happiness he could. That's what his mother had taught him.

Damon began to apply the cream to Stefan's buttocks and thighs. It felt good. And Stefan's constant haze of pain lifted.

He did not care.

He did care when Damon began to apply the cream to his neck and wrists - healing the marks Klaus had left on him. He refused to let it show how much it hurt, refused to take comfort in the kiss Damon dropped on his head as the last of what Stefan had of Klaus disappeared. 

"It's still early," Damon said. He kissed the top of Stefan's head and tucked him in. "And I wore you out. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up for a late breakfast."

He left the room.

Stefan knew he should go to sleep. Direct orders were always to be obeyed. He turned around on his back and stared at the ceiling.

*

"Something smells good," Alaric said as he and Damon walked into the kitchen later that evening.

Stefan looked up from the cheese he was shaving in order to give him a polite smile. "Thank you, sir."

"I said you could order out for awhile," Damon said. He dipped his finger into the sauce Stefan was making and licked it up. 

"It's my job to make the meals," Stefan said. 

"Stefan," Damon started. He set his hand on the small of Stefan's back and pulled him in a little. "Things aren't easy for you right now. You should be taking it easy for awhile."

"Damon," Stefan said, "I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me."

"Alright," Damon said. He brushed a kiss on Stefan's forehead.

"Thank you," Stefan said. He gave his brother a crooked smile before pointing to the table. "Dinner's almost ready if you'd like to sit down."

Alaric and Damon went over to the table, set for two. 

"Did you forget Ric was coming over, Stef?" Damon asked. He narrowed his eyes as Ric took his usual place, where a plate was placed before him. "What's going on?"

"I already ate," Stefan said as he began to put the pasta in serving dishes. "I figured you would want to spend some time alone with Alaric."

"And why's that?" Damon asked as he took his own seat.

"Well," Stefan said as he put put some pasta on Damon's plate. "Seeing as you've broken off my previous engagement, I figured you'd want to negotiate with him."

Alaric nearly choked on the water he was drinking. 

Damon looked at Alaric and then Stefan and then back. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking," Stefan said, serving Alaric, "that it would be easier on both of us if you picked out the alpha I'd bond with."

Alaric stared at Stefan. "But I used to read bedtime stories to you."

Stefan shrugged. "You're the only available alpha around my brother can stand, sir. I think it'd just be easier if we didn't pretend it would go any other way, weird as it is."

Alaric leaned into Damon and hissed, "I babysat him. I played tea with him and made him put his nose in a corner when he misbehaved. I took him to a beta petting zoo and watched him giggle as he pet a rabbit. I put cartoon shaped band-aids on his knees the first time he fell off the bike I bought him for his seventh birthday."

"Ric - "

"He still calls me sir like a little boy," Alaric snapped. "I'm not going to molest the child I helped raise!"

Laughing, Damon grabbed Stefan by the wrist and turned him around so that he and Alaric were facing each other. "Look at him. He's teasing us."

"I'm sorry, sir," Stefan said sheepishly. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alaric said.

Still laughing, Damon gently smacked Stefan's behind a few times. "No killing my friends, Stefan."

"I really am sorry, sir," Stefan said. "I just wanted to get Damon in a good mood because I have a favor to ask." He knelt down and looked up at his big brother. "I was hoping you'd let me go over to Caroline's for awhile."

"That's it?" Damon said, "I lifted your grounding. Hang out with your best friend all you want."

"I wanted to spend the weekend with her," Stefan said. "I'm way behind on housework so I wasn't sure if you'd let me." He looked down. "She'll help me. Please?"

"If Liz agrees, have at it," Damon said.

"Thank you!" Stefan said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan runs away.

Stefan sitting in a diner, toy with one of Damon's credit cards between his fingers when his cell phone rang. It was Caroline, so he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Fell's," he said, setting the credit card down on the table and turning his attention back to his dinner.

"Fells," she said, "as in the beta city fifty miles out of Mystic Falls?"

Stefan picked up one of his fries and dipped it in the ketchup. He ate it. "Yep."

"How did you even get there?" Caroline asked, "Damon does't let you drive."

Stefan grinned. "I remembering you teaching me."

"Oh god," Caroline sounded like she was about to faint. "Please tell me you didn't steal a car."

"Hey," Stefan said, "don't worry. I took a bus."

Caroline let out a deep breath. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? First, your brother calls me out of the blue to make sure you got to my place okay - "

"Does he know I'm not there?"

"Of course not," Caroline said. He could easily picture the offended look on his face. "Who do you think I am?"

"The best friend I could ever hope to have," Stefan said.

"True," Caroline said. "It's also a kind of a nice change of pace that I'm covering you for once."

"Thank you," Stefan said, "I really mean it."

"I know you do," Caroline said. "And if you were out finally losing your virginity to Klaus, I would be getting Matt to supply us with the best wine he could get his hands on." It occurred to Stefan, not for the first time, that Father would have skinned him alive for simply being in the same room as Caroline. She was practically the living definition of what an omega shouldn't be. "But instead you decided to take a page from you brother's book and do something incredibly stupid!" Her voice became increasingly louder, "You can't just leave Mystic Falls without telling anyone! Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

Stefan cringed. "It wasn't exactly something I planned."

"That's even worse!" Caroline snapped. 

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I was lying?" Stefan said. "I spent a good three hours planning this."

There was a thump. She'd either fainted or hit something. "Damn it, Stefan. I have half a mind to call Elijah to come and get you."

Stefan nearly dropped his phone. "Caroline. Don't. Please."

"If anyone ever needed his switch," Caroline muttered under her breath. "Look," she said softly, "I'm not going say anything. Even if it wasn't for the friend code, I wouldn't wish his wrath on anyone, much less you. But at least tell me you've got a good reason for going nuts."

Stefan stared out the window. "Damon called off the engagement."

"What?" 

"I'd really rather not talk about it right now," Stefan said.

"Okay," Caroline said. "Okay. I totally get it. But you really need to get here ASAP. At some point, my mom and your brother are going to pick up on you not being here."

"Don't worry," Stefan said, "I'm on my way back. I just needed time as far away from Damon as possible."

"I'm going to worry until you get here," Caroline said. "Call a cab. I'll pay. Wait, how the hell did you get to Fells? Damon never gives you any spare cash."

Stefan stared at the credit card. "The less you know, the better." Caroline groaned. "I'll call you later."

*

Although Damon didn't demand it, Stefan always wore dresses when he was out in public. He preferred pants in private, but it felt wrong to disregard tradition where anyone could see it. But beta males didn't wear dresses at all, so Stefan was stuck wearing pants while walking through the downtown of Fells.

It would be silly to pretend he was following tradition anyway. 

But he still felt uneasy and wished it was a skirt that was covering up his legs.

He walked into a nearby jewelry store, planning on buying Caroline a pretty necklace for covering him. He quickly found something sparkly and brought it to the register. After the purchase, he put it in his pocket and walked out of the store.

Klaus had spent the past two years that they'd been dating collecting jewels to decorate him with. Klaus was an artist and Stefan was to be his living canvas. 

Now Stefan was nothing.

*

The bar was called Omegalicious.

Betas were weird. 

Stefan wasn't surprised that betas found omegas sexy. He didn't need read Alaric's lecture notes about the history of omegas in literature and film to know that they were mostly portrayed as bodies to be dominated, fucked, punished, and raped. Romance novels were one of the few things his father allowed him to read for pleasure, after all. He was allowed to branch out when Damon took ownership of him, but things weren't a whole lot better in other genres.

So betas finding omegas exotic and sexy wasn't surprising. But still. The name was tacky.

However, tacky or not, the bar was what he was looking for. So he walked over to the entrance, where a large beta was waiting.

"You look a little young, kid."

Stefan wrapped an arm around himself. "I - uh - I didn't come here to watch or drink or anything." He licked his lips. "I'm an omega."

The beta gave him a very unimpressed look. "Runaway? You look healthy. Nice clothes. Go back home and apologize to your alpha then take your beating like a good boy."

Stefan blushed but took a step forward. "I just want a night."

The beta rolled his eyes but said, "Fine." He opened the door and leaned in. "Boss, got a pretty little thing in need of a lickin' you might be interested in."

"Would it kill you not to terrorize my potential employees?" 

"Go ahead and fire me then."

"Tempting," the boss said as he walked outside. When he saw who was waiting for him, he gawked. "Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan was equally shocked. "Lucien?"

Lucien grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. "No one else comes in," he hissed at the beta, "and ignore any screams." He glared at Stefan before dragging him across the bar, to his office. "This bitch needs way more than a licking and I'm inclined to give it to him."

Stefan kept his eyes fixed on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien brings in Elijah.

When they got to Lucien's office, Stefan was shoved onto the couch that was placed in the middle of the room. He was smelled frustrated and angry. Normally, that would put Stefan on edge - an angry alpha tended to lead to a sore omega. But Lucien was part of the Mikaelson pack and wouldn't hurt Stefan. 

"Please tell me this is a ridiculous form of foreplay between you and Klaus."

"No, sir," Stefan said. He glanced around the room without taking anything in. He licked his lips and said, "Elijah wouldn't approve of this place."

Lucien folded his arms and looked down at Stefan. "Says the omega child who came here."

"I'm not a child," Stefan said, " _sir_."

"Has Klaus been inside of you yet?" Stefan tensed and that made Lucien smirk. "You're still a child, then." Lucien's smile faded. "Why the are you here? If Klaus hasn't taken you, that means you still belong to Damon, who would never let you step foot into this city, much less my establishment."

"You hardly know Damon," Stefan said.

Lucien bent down, just a little. "I employee over a dozen omegas. When they step out of line, I discipline them." Instinctively, Stefan sunk into the couch. "I always keep a cane on hand." He pointed to closet. "My favorite one is located there. Unless you want a taste of it, I suggest you start answering my questions. Respectfully."

If he'd witnessed Stefan being so rude to an alpha, Father would have struck him down. Damon would be amused. Stefan was tried and not particularly interested in being treated as a lesser by a man he disliked. 

So he glared up at Lucien and said, "You're too afraid of Klaus to lay a hand on me."

Lucien knocked Stefan off the couch with a well placed and powerful strike to Stefan's face. He landed roughly on his side and forced himself not to wince. He wouldn't give Lucien the sanctification. "Try me."

He could feel a bruises forming on his side, shoulders, and face. "I don't owe you anything. If I'd known this place was yours, I wouldn't be here." 

He stood up. 

Lucien pushed back down on the couch. "You're staying right where you are until I figure out what to do with you."

"Just call Klaus or Damon have one of them pick me up," Stefan said. 

"I have no intention of going easy on you," Lucien said, "not only are you clearly in need of an attitude adjustment, you put yourself in danger. I'm going through the proper channels." He walked across the room and got out his cane. He set it down on his desk. "And I think we both know how Elijah feels about decorum and safety." He left the room.

Stefan had never earned Elijah's ire.

Caroline had. Twice. She was mostly quiet on the subject. And Caroline was never quiet about anything, least of all to Stefan. 

He stared at the cane. An offering from Lucien. One Elijah would be well within his rights to take. 

*

A few hours later, Elijah followed Lucien into the office. 

"Here he is," Lucien said.

Elijah paid Lucien no note. He moved over to Stefan, took hold of his face with one hand, and tilted it up. "Did Lucien do this to you, Stefan?"

Stefan was startled by the question but not hesitate to answer, "Yes, sir."

Without letting go of his hold on Stefan, Elijah turned around towards Lucien. "I don't recall Damon giving you permission to discipline Stefan."

"He was asking for it," Lucien said, "so I obliged."

Elijah turned back to Stefan. "Did he harm you in any other way?"

Stefan shot a brief glance at Lucien, who was starting to smell nervous. Stefan did not like him, but Klaus did. "I _was_ stepping out of line, sir."

"I didn't ask if you deserved it or not," Elijah said. He wasn't angry - but he also wasn't fooling around.

"My shoulder and side." Stefan lowered his eyes. "It not that bad, sir."

"I'll be the judge of that," Elijah said as Stefan began to nuzzle his hand. 

"He's trying to manipulate you," Lucien said as Elijah unbuttoned Stefan's shirt and pushed it down just enough to examine his shoulder. Pressing his lips together at what he saw, he continued to unbutton the shirt to see the damage that went all the way down to Stefan's hip. 

"Be grateful," Elijah said after a moment of peering at the injuries. He he brushed his fingers across the bruise on the back of Stefan's shoulder, "He's defending you." 

"He's just fully aware he deserved it," Lucien said.

Elijah buttoned up and readjusted Stefan's shirt. "I suggest you shut up before I become vengeful." He guided Stefan to his feet and began to lead him out of the room. "Do put away that cane of yours. It's crass."

Lucien took a few steps back and away from Elijah. "Noted."

"I'll be in touch," Elijah said. He paused in front of Lucien and straightened his tie. "I know that you value comfort." He leaned in, very close. "Touch one of my omegas again and I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable existence in dirt." As if his hands were covered in filth, he wiped his hand across Lucien's shoulder. "Personally."

*

"You will not speak unless spoken to until further notice," Elijah said after they exited the bar. 

Stefan nodded.

Still holding onto Stefan, Elijah lead him to his car. When they got there, Elijah opened the door to the back seat and maneuvered him into it. Then he reached over and buckled him in, like Stefan was a small child.

*

There was a back entrance to Elijah's quarters of the Mikaelson's mansion, which they used. Stefan was grateful - he didn't want to run into Klaus. There were questions he Klaus would have that he didn't want to answer and he wasn't itching to face the wrath of yet another alpha. 

"How much pain are you in?" Elijah asked him they entered his office.

"Not too much, sir," Stefan said.

"I would prefer to heal you right away," Elijah said, "but I know Damon will want to see the injuries."

Stefan nodded. Then Elijah lead him to a corner. Stefan felt his face heat up as Elijah positioned him so that his back was completely straight and his nose was pressed firmly into the wall.

"I have other matters to attend to," Elijah said, "so I will deal with you later." He moved away and Stefan heard him gather some papers. "Until then, stay exactly where you are."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah punishes Stefan.

Stefan wasn't sure how long he stood in the corner - but he was really stiff and tired when Elijah returned. He walked over to where Stefan was standing and ran a finger down the line of his back.

"Very good," Elijah said.

Pleased with the praise, Stefan pushed into his hand and bared his neck. Elijah rested his hand on Stefan's throat and held it there briefly before removing it.

Stefan wanted to protest, wanted his pack alpha to keep touching him - but that was not something that was allowed, even if he his silence hadn't been ordered. More than that, he was about to be punished.

He did not deserve comfort. 

Elijah slid off Stefan's jacket and folded it before setting it on his desk. He pointed at the couch and said, "Sit." Stefan obeyed. "I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. Honestly. I will know if you're lying."

Stefan touched his chest. Under his shirt, right above where his heart was beating was a mark Elijah had left over ten years ago when Stefan was officially initiated into the Mikaelson pack. It served as a link between them so Elijah may very well be able to use that to ensure Stefan's honesty. Father had forbidden him from learning anything else about it and Damon hadn't yet seen it fill Stefan in.

There was no way for Stefan to know.

At any rate, Stefan had no intention of testing his pack alpha. He was in enough trouble as it was. More importantly, Elijah had always been kind and gentle with him. He had more than earned Stefan's complete obedience. 

So he nodded.

"Tell me how you arrived at Lucien's..." Elijah paused, looked away, then back to Stefan, "establishment."

"Damon gave me permission to spend the weekend with Caroline. Instead of going to her house, I stole one of Damon's credit cards and took a bus to Fells, sir," Stefan said. "I've heard about places where omegas were used in the beta world and I searched the city until I found it." Because he wanted to be completely honest, he said, "After I had dinner and bought Caroline a gift as a thank you for covering for me, sir. It's in my jacket."

Elijah's face became unreadable. "You brought Caroline into this?"

"Damon called her to make sure I'd gotten there safe, sir. She told him I had and then called me. She just was just being loyal. Please don't punish her too."

"Would you take punishment in her place?" Elijah asked.

Stefan didn't think, he just answered, "Yes, sir."

Elijah rose an eyebrow. "You don't even know how severely I plan to deal with you."

"It doesn't matter," Stefan said. He longed to get on his knees and beg properly. But he hadn't been given permission to move. "I'm the one who messed up. She told me to come home and I told her I was on my way back. Caroline doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes. Please just punish me, sir."

Elijah ran his fingers through Stefan's hair before cupping the back of his head. "I don't generally discipline loyalty, Stefan." 

As Elijah ran his thumb across the back of his neck, Stefan thought about what had just occurred between the two of them. "Were you testing me?"

"No sir?" Elijah asked. His face was softened by the smile he was wearing. He was probably teasing.

But Stefan had broken protocol with his pack alpha. So he bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry, sir. I was just surprised. I promise that it won't happen again, sir."

"You know I don't require complete formality, especially in private," Elijah said, not for the first time. He sounded tired; it made Stefan feel terrible. He sat down next to Stefan. With the hand still on the back of Stefan's head, he moved the omega's up head so he could look Stefan in the eye. "Tell me why you acted so recklessly. It's not like you."

"I didn't want Damon to get final say on everything in my life," Stefan said, "so I was going to give myself to a beta. There would be no way we could bond, so I wouldn't be putting my duties at risk. I could still serve my family and our pack."

"Not if you were killed or kidnapped," Elijah said. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "Damon wants to protect your innocence and it's something I've respected until now. However, your actions have changed things." Elijah moved his hand on the side of Stefan's face. "Betas have been trafficking omegas to fulfill the deprived interests of the worst of their kind. I allow Lucien to run his poor excuse for a business because it's a useful way to gather information from those who are targeting vulnerable omegas."

Stefan remembered what the beta bodyguard told him. _You look healthy. Nice clothes. Go back home._ He shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have - "

Elijah cut him off. "I wouldn't hold you accountable for ignorance. But I need you to understand exactly how much danger you could have been in."

Stefan began to nuzzle his hand. The alpha ran his thumb down the line of omega's jaw. Stefan longed to move in closer, to have Elijah's arms around him. He knew better to ask for comfort from an alpha. _Accept what you are given_ , Father had told him while hitting his swollen skin with something made of wood or leather, over and over, in response to Stefan trying to crawl into his father's arms after he'd been punished. It took some time, but Stefan eventually learned that lesson. 

Elijah pulled away and said, "I still need to address you leaving my territory alone and without permission. Stand in front of me." 

Stefan obeyed.

As Elijah hooked his fingers under the top of Stefan's pants and underwear in order to tug them down, it hit Stefan that he wasn't wearing a skirt. Elijah didn't impose a dress code for the omegas under his protection - but he felt awkward and wrong in his pants.

"Because you are usually so well behaved I will only being using my hand," Elijah said as he guided Stefan face down across his lap. "I will not be so merciful if you do something so stupid again." He set his palm on the left side of Stefan's rear.

Stefan would have thanked him if he had permission to speak out of turn.

"Are you comfortable?" 

Stefan was surprised by the question but didn't hesitate with his answer, "Yes, sir."

"Your injuries," Elijah said, very gently. "I didn't want to irritate them."

"It's fine, sir. Thank you."

Without another word, Elijah began to punish him with steady blows. He struck only on two spots: the sensitive places where Stefan's thighs met buttocks. First, he would spank the left side and then go to the right side. There was no lecture or questions - just pain. Stefan started to cry on third blow.

Stefan wished he could attribute the tears to exhaustion- but this was far from the first time he'd been spanked in a stressful situation and had always been able to hold back from crying so quickly. Tears were not to be shed so quickly into a lesson.

But the spanking was expertly targeted to the place where it would hurt the most from the one of the strongest Alphas in the world. The pain was so intense and the only way he could express it was through his sobs. Most of his backside was left unpunished - although Stefan knew that Damon would soon fix that.

Then he knew nothing but pain, a strong palm that kept making it worse, and the sense that he deserved it.

There was no desire for it to end, for softer blows, for the pain to go away. There was just painful heat that was getting hotter and hotter. Between one strike and the next, one word would sometimes cross his mind: _correction._

Stefan did nothing to resist or flee. When an alpha who had rights over him was hitting him, he was to submit. Giuseppe drilled that lesson into Stefan's so deeply that it become as instinctive as breathing.

And so Elijah's continued to spank with laser precision on well-punished skin and Stefan continued to accept corrective pain that blossomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah comforts Stefa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late and a dollar short. But have new content?

"It's over," Elijah said as he guided Stefan onto his feet and gently pulled up Stefan's pants and underwear. He took out a handkerchief from a pocket in his suit and handed it to him. "You may speak freely." 

Stefan wanted to rub his punished skin. Instead, he wiped off his tears and snot before saying, "Thank you, sir."

"That's not necessary," Elijah said, "I keep them around for situations like this."

"I meant for the spanking, sir. But thank you for the handkerchief as well."

Elijah was quiet for a moment. "I can't say I've often heard that in this context before."

Stefan forced his wince down as he fell to his knees and bowed his head. "You took time out of your day to teach me a lesson," he said, "I want you to know I'm grateful. Sir."

"I'm suprised Damon would require this of you," Elijah said.

Damon had been horrified with Stefan's gratitude after the first time he'd spanked his little brother. It was one of the first things he'd changed about Stefan's life after Father's death. 

"He doesn't, sir," Stefan said, "but I wanted you to know I appreciate it."

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept then," Elijah said. 

Stefan licked his lips. Stared at Elijah's perfectly polished shoes. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sir."

Elijah reached down to grab hold of Stefan's hips and pulled the omega into his lap. Although he wanted to sink into his arms, Stefan kept himself still. 

"I don't suppose your father or brother have ever held you after disciplining you," Elijah said, not bothering to hide his disapproval.

"Damon usually offers me comfort, sir," Stefan said, "but Father didn't make a habit of rewarding disobedience."

"It's not a reward, Stefan," Elijah said, "it's an essential part of an alpha-omega bond. Discipline must be combined with nurturance."

Stefan wanted to defend his family but couldn't figure out how to do so without opening disagreeing with his pack alpha. He dropped his head, helpless. 

Elijah ran a hand up down Stefan's arm before saying, "I want you to close your eyes and lean against me." Stefan closed his eyes and fell back. "Listen to your body - it will guide you."

Stefan turned his face into Elijah's neck and felt very aware of the mark Elijah had left on him all those years ago. He felt warm and protected. He burrowed as deeply as he could into Elijah's arms. "I kept trying to do this with Father and he would hit me some more," he admitted, "it took me years to submit to his ruling properly." 

Elijah kissed the crown of his forehead before saying, "I want you to understand that you weren't being disobedient, you were simply acting on a deeply ingrained instinct by seeking comfort from your alpha. There is no need to feel shame." 

Father believed that obedience was the only omega instinct that mattered, a belief that Stefan quickly learned to accept. Damon allowed for more, especially when it came to touch, but was quick to shut down any inclination Stefan had that clashed with his submissive nature. 

Stefan knew he should be on edge, both frantically trying to think of ways to make things up to his big brother and desperately fearing his coming beating. But, in Elijah's arms, it was hard to feel anything but warmth. 

Stefan yawned and rested his head on Elijah's chest. He could hear Elijah's steady heartbeat and it made him curl his legs up. Although this meant his calves were touching his sore bottom, Stefan found he wasn't much bothered by the sting.

"I suppose we'll have to continue this discussion later," Elijah said as stood up, lifting Stefan with him. 

Stefan forced his eyes open. "Sir," he said, "I can still listen!"

"That's because you expect me to chastise you more," Elijah told him. "I'm not particularly interested in indulging you."

Guilt swelled up inside of Stefan. He tensed, tried to figure out what he needed to apologize for, but before he could string anything coherent together in his head, Elijah kissed his forehead. 

"Forgive me. That's not what I meant." His voice became lower, firmer, as he continued, "You need to sleep."

An order. That, at least, Stefan could easily understand. "Yes, sir."

Elijah carried him out of the office and to a nearby bedroom, where he rested Stefan gently down on his front. He rubbed Stefan's buttocks, soothing the pain, for a few minutes before covering him up with a blanket and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. 

Stefan was asleep before Elijah left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus molests Stefan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to take this long. Also, look out for minor revisions in the coming weeks. There are a few continuity errors (mostly in relation to where Stefan was injured from Lucien).

Stefan woke, whimpering, to someone pushing him onto his back. Then he was blinded, briefly, when the lamp next to his bed was turned on. Someone began to crawl on top of his prone form and when he could see again, he recognized it was Klaus.

Squirming a little, Stefan groaned. "Can you not?"

"I don't recall you complaining last time we were like this," Klaus said. Stefan lifted his hips; Klaus grabbed them and pushed them down. Stefan let out a soft cry of pain. "I hope you don't expect any sympathy from me."

"I thought you didn't like anyone but you to punish me," Stefan said.

Klaus' thumbs pressed painfully into Stefan's hips as he tightened his hold. "Damon beating you for submitting to me is an entirely different matter than my brother gently chastising you for being reckless with your life." 

Stefan forced his hips to be still; Klaus didn't loosen his grip. "What makes you think he went easy on me?"

"I know my brother," Klaus said as he released his hold on Stefan's hips so that he could straddle them. "He holds a soft spot for you, which granted you some unearned reprieve." Stefan was trapped between the bed and Klaus with no way to escape from the pressure on his sore and punished skin. "I'm tempted to bend you over something myself."

Stefan rolled his head up and stared at the ceiling before forcing his gaze back to the alpha on top of him. "Damon would be furious if you acted as if you had rights over me."

"Speaking of which," Klaus said. He took hold of Stefan's jaw and tilted his head up. He examined the bruises by brushing his thumb over them. "How badly did Lucien hurt you?"

"Father was hitting me harder by the time I was ten," Stefan said. "I was mostly shocked that he'd disrespect you."

Something tender seemed to cross Klaus' face. "You just pointed out I have no official rights over you," he said, his probing fingers gentling to a caress.

Stefan offered up his neck for Klaus' teeth. Instead, Klaus kissed the middle of his neck and worked his way up until he could claim Stefan's lips. He stretched out, covering Stefan's entire body with his own. Stefan opened his legs as wide as he could to accommodate his alpha.

But it hurt. Elijah may have gone easy on Stefan, but his strong hand still left marks that wouldn't heal for days. Stefan whimpered and hissed and closed his eyes and curled his toes but nothing really eased the pain.

Klaus ignored it, more focused on Stefan's lips and jaw. The kiss was hungry, desperate, and not all that interested in getting a response. At some point, Klaus took hold of Stefan's wrists and pinned them down very firmly. Although his mind was fuzzy, with the constant sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together, he was cognizant enough to realize Klaus was continuing the lesson he had started when this whole mess began. 

Sometimes Klaus would want an open and warm body to fuck. Stefan was to be used and left unsatisfied physically. _You should feel pride in the fact that alpha is getting pleasure from you,_ he remembered his sex education book telling him. There were other things, about the symbiotic nature of the alpha-omega bond, but Stefan couldn't recall it. Not while he was pressed beneath the man he loved.

It was different than what he was used to. Klaus had been kissing and fondling him for two years, and while he was always clearly in charge, he'd never wanted Stefan to be completely passive. He'd delighted in getting a flustered Stefan to open up and took pride as Stefan became more confident. This was a new stage in their relationship and one Stefan had been looking forward to but -

Klaus began to rock his hips. 

Pain shot up his spine. Stefan let out a choked noise. "Please st- "

"I don't suggest you finish that sentence," Klaus said, "unless, of course, you _do_ need to spend some time over my lap." He punctuated the statement by landing a hard strike on Stefan's upper thigh, his fingers smacking against some of the bruises Elijah had doled out before moving Stefan's free arm so that he could easily pin Stefan's together with one hand.

And now the other hand was free to punish the omega as needed. 

Crying softly, Stefan swallowed down his objection. It wasn't too bad - it only took a few minutes to get used to the constant blasts of pain dictated by Klaus' steady rhythm. The thick cock thrusting against his entrance, teasing him with what he needed more than anything else, started to clash with the constant reapplication of pressure against his well punished ass. It was like being spanked and molested at the same time and Stefan couldn't sort it out because it felt so good but hurt just as much.

Without pausing the movement of his hips, Klaus grabbed his penis through Stefan's pants and squeezed it. He swallowed Stefan's scream with his mouth. More tears slipped down Stefan's face as Klaus deepened the kiss and quickened the pace of his mount. Klaus was on top of him, restraining his wrists, and holding his dick hostage. 

Stefan was completely at Klaus' mercy.

At some point, the world shifted from confused sensation to strong arms holding him and gentle lips kissing him. A firm hand moved up and down his sides and shoulders. Stefan blinked several times as he came to. Then he melted into the comfort Klaus was offering him.

"Good boy," Klaus said.

Although it seemed impossible, Stefan grew harder into Klaus' waiting palm. He buried his face into the older man's chest to hide his whimper. 

"None of that now," Klaus said, "I need you to look at me."

Stefan made himself obey. 

Klaus began to fondle Stefan's penis as he spoke, "You'll be doing this every night until I decide otherwise, sweetheart." His movements became defter and Stefan would have arched if he had the nerve and energy. "However, you will never reach completion." He kissed at Stefan's face, lips brushing against his eyebrow. "You will tease yourself until you reach your breaking point and then you will stop."

Stefan nuzzled his alpha's chest and neck, purring nonsense as the fondling continued. He smiled, looked up. "Taming me?"

"In part," Klaus said. He pressed a shallow kiss on Stefan's lip for the briefest of moments. "My main motivation is punishment." Klaus rubbed his dick one last time before releasing it. 

The warmth melted from Stefan's body. The arms around him offered no antidote; Stefan was chilled from head to toe. 

"You're mine," Klaus said. His tone made Stefan flinch. "Your pleasure is mine. Your pain is mine. The only one who has the right to your release is me."

Stefan had no rights to his body. No right to give it away at Lucien's establishment. Only Damon could give him away, only Klaus could take him. Stefan had violated that. Damon was likely going to beat that lesson into him - but Klaus also had a stake. He needed to punish Stefan too.

"Yes," Stefan said, quiet so only Klaus could hear him, "Alpha."

Klaus growled and turned off the light. Then Stefan found himself pressed back down against the sheets with Klaus on top of him.

"Ah," Stefan said after Klaus made himself comfortable and pulled the covers over them, "are you really going to make me sleep like this?"

"Do you need me to light you up?" Klaus asked, lips twisting into a smile Stefan instantly knew he should personally dread, "perhaps Elijah didn't hit you as hard and long as you needed?" Eyes wide, Stefan shook his head. Klaus kissed him. "Then I suggest you sleep before I decide to wear you out even further."

Perhaps because Klaus had done such a number on him or perhaps because Klaus was so near, Stefan fell asleep not long after he closed his eyes.


End file.
